


Baby You Can Wash My Car

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car washing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, washing the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: With no active cases; Castiel searches for something to do. Which leads him to the garage and finds Dean washing the Impala. Flirtation begins with soap, water, and wet clothes.





	Baby You Can Wash My Car

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head when I was watching season 11 episode 4 Baby.   
Eventually, I'll update Heavenly Honey lol. And I still have other half completed stories in my files waiting to be finished.

Baby You Can Wash My Car

Castiel wandered through the halls of the bunker. They were in-between cases again and were occupying their time doing mundane human things. There was a lot of television watched, many movie marathons, countless walks or runs, and cleaning of their home. Their to-do list had essentially been completed. Now Castiel was taking a walk around the hallow halls looking for something to do. Maybe he would find a book to read or to ask the boys about a new show to watch. He walked past Sam’s room. The youngest Winchester had the door open. “Hello, Sam.” He greeted

“Hi, Cas.” Sam said. He glanced up at him as he laced up his boots.

“Are you going somewhere?” He asked

Sam nodded. “Yeah, uh, I and Jack are going to go to the movies.”

He smiled faintly. “That is nice. I am glad to know you two are bonding.”

Sam got off his bed and picked up his jacket. “Yes, it is.” He eased passed the angel and closed the door behind him. “So yeah you and Dean will be _alone_ for a bit”

He frowned. Why did Sam put so much emphasis on the word alone? He tilted his head. “Sam, why did you emphasize the word alone?”

“Uh, no uh, reason, Cas.” He patted his shoulder and chuckled nervously. “Dean is in the garage by the way. I’ll see you later.” He said and walked down the hall

Castiel felt confused. He had been alone with Dean before so what was the big deal? He shrugged and headed to the garage so see what Dean was up to. The angel wondered, however, about Sam’s tone. Was the youngest Winchester implying something? Castiel had often heard people make jokes and comments about his and Dean’s relationship. The angel did not find it to be strange. He loved Dean with every fiber of his being. He was comfortable with it. He never pushed the issue or pursued it, however. He feared rejection from Dean. He feared that perhaps he read too much into Dean’s little actions that maybe Dean just seen him as a brother and as a friend and not… a lover. He let out a sigh. He would wait forever if that’s what it took for Dean to come around. He was prepared to never have his romantic feelings returned as long as he got to be with Dean.

He walked into the garage he could smell water from the water hose and soap. He heard ACDC playing faintly in the background. “Dean?” He called out. “Sam said that you were here.”

Dean walked out from behind the Impala. “Oh, hey, Cas.” He smirked. He was wearing shorts and a tight white t-shirt that was wet in all the right places

He felt his cheeks heat up as he caught himself gazing at Dean’s nipples poking through the shirt. “Hello.” He stammered as he walked closer to the human. “What are you doing?” He asked. He wasn’t sure why it was pretty obvious.

“I’m washing my car.” He said. He wrung out the sponge he had in his hand and got himself even wet

He was starting to wonder if Dean was teasing him. “Yes… I uh, see that.”

“Want to help? Then maybe we can get your truck washed and then go and watch a movie or something.” He offered out a sponge

Castiel took it. “Sure.”

Dean frowned at his clothes. “Might want to lose the coat though.”

He tossed the sponge in a bucket. He took off his coat, then his jacket. He loosened his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He looked at Dean who was watching him. His bottom lip was sucked into his mouth. Castiel tilted his head and stared at his friend in return. Was this arousing for Dean? Humans were a bit strange when it came to arousal. He had yet to figure it out. “Dean?” He asked and snapped the man out of his trance

“Yeah, uh, let’s do this.” He picked up his sponge and started to clean the car

Castiel picked up his and started on the opposite side. He scrubbed gingerly. He wanted the car to be clean but he didn’t want to risk damaging the car by accident. He soaped up the sides and the windows. He leaned into the car to do the roof. He felt the soap soak into his clothes. He frowned. He could use his powers and dry his shirt however; this proved a good time to gage Dean’s reaction. He looked down at his chest. His shirt was wet and clinging to his chest. Perfect. Now he could see how Dean would react. He walked around to Dean’s side. “Dean, I am finished.”

Dean looked up at him as he was finishing up. His eyes fell immediately to his wet chest. The sponge fell out of his hand. “Uh, ye-yeah?” He asked. His eyes never left Castiel’s chest.

He smiled. He was right Dean was feeling something doing this. He thought about the movies he had seen. He remembered seeing one once about car wash… he ran his hands across his chest like the girls in the movie did and winked at Dean.

He frowned. “The hell are you doing, man?” He asked. He blinked the spell was ruined.

“I was… I was…” He looked at his hands splayed across his own chest and wished it was Dean’s hands instead. The wind was taken out of his sails. He didn’t know what to do now. He stared at Dean and Dean stared in return. There was electricity in the air a tension that was always around when they did this. He felt his frustration build under Dean’s intense gaze. What the hell? What was with Dean? First, he was flirting with him now he was looking at him like he insulted his mother. A growl slipped out. He didn’t mean to. He tossed the sponge into the bucket. “I thought that… we were…”

Dean blinked and looked away. Castiel was pretty sure he saw him blush slightly. He shook his head. “Oh… I think… I get it now.” He licked his lips. He picked up his sponge and tossed it in the bucket with his. He picked up the hose. He looked at him. The air was charged again but this time Dean looked at him with a look of want and desire. “I think we need to rinse off the soap.” He said. His voice was thick and rough. It struck a chord with Castiel he had never heard him speak like that before. Dean turned on the hose and started to rinse off the car. He looked at the angel his green eyes dark.

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat which surprised him since he really didn’t need to breathe. He watched the suds drip off the car. Then suddenly, Dean turned the hose on him. He let out a yelp as the cold water hit his chest and soaked his shirt. “Dean!” He screamed

Dean laughed. It was a mixture of joy and seduction. “You were soapy too, Cas.” He said. His voice dipped again in that sexy tone that Castiel didn’t know he was capable of.

Castiel looked at him and rung out his shirt. He studied Dean as Dean studied his exposed stomach. That’s when it hit Castiel. Dean was flirting with him. He looked at the bucket. “Well, it seems that since I’m clean someone else should be too.” He grabbed the bucket of soapy water and tossed it on Dean.

He let out a scream that was very far from manly. “Ah! Cold! That’s so cold!” He shouted. He shook his head and bubbles flew off and landed everywhere. “That’s dirty.”

“No that’s clean.” He stepped forward and grinned. “Maybe… someone should… get those suds off?” He asked. He held his hand out for the hose and smiled at Dean

“I think you want to see me wet.” Dean said as he laid the hose in his hands.

He chuckled. “Maybe.” He sprayed the soap off of Dean who stood there frowning. He sat down the hose once he was done. They were both equally wet and soaked.

Dean started to laugh. “Oh man. That was fun.” He ran his hands through his hair and tried to smooth it back

Castiel smiled he tried to fix his own hair. “Dean,” He started

“Yeah?”

“Ummm, are we… are we flirting?”

Dean laughed. “I was. I don’t know if you were but I was.” He looked into Castiel’s eyes. “Listen, Cas, I… I’m terrible at words and all but…” He sighed and sat on the hood of the car. “I wanted… listen you and I have been doing this for a while and I wanted to get my feelings out there. I was…” He shook his head and let out an annoyed sound

Castiel sighed. “That’s why Sam was acting like that.” He said realization hit him. “You set this up and asked Sam to leave so we could talk.”

He nodded. “Yeah… well, I wussed out when you got here. I was scared that… you… so I thought ‘hey let’s see if I can get a rise out of him’.”

“So that’s why you were all wet? You were seeing how I would react.”

“Yeah well, I guess it worked?” He worded it like a question

He walked forward and took Dean’s hand. “Dean, you could have just told me. I have had feelings for you for a while. I never acted because I thought that… maybe you didn’t feel the same.” He looked down at his shirt. “I guess I did the same thing… I thought I would see if you would… get a ‘rise’.”

“That sounded really dirty the way you said it.” He rubbed his thumb along his hand and smiled

“Dean, I love you. I have for a very long time.”

He sighed and shook his head. Castiel could see him blush. “I… I love you too, Cas.”

He let his body move on its own. He reached up and cupped Dean’s face and leaned in. He placed his lips on his. The garage was filled with the sounds of the music and them kissing. An occasional moan would escape one or the other’s lips along with a mumble of one of their names. They pulled each other close wet chest to wet chest. The kiss deepened even further until Dean pulled away.

“Air I need air.” He gasped.

Castiel looked at him his head tilted. “You look good in shorts by the way.”

Dean laughed. “You like them?” He asked as he flexed his calf muscle

He nodded. “I like everything about you.”

He looked at him and winked. “How about we take this party elsewhere? Get out of these wet clothes before we chafe.”

“I thought we were going to wash my truck.”

Dean looked at Castiel’s truck which was fairly dirty. He looked back at Cas. “Good thing I love you.” He winked. “Come on let’s get this done so we can have some fun before Sam and Jack get back.” He offered his hand and Castiel took it.

They walked holding hands over to Castiel’s truck. Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek. “Let’s get this truck washed.” He whispered in his ear

“Ooh Cas, I love it when you talk about cleaning cars.” He winked and pulled Castiel in for a long and deep kiss. “Alright, let’s get this truck clean.” Dean said after he broke the kiss

He nodded. “Let’s.” The two of them got to work. Castiel sighed as he watched Dean work. He felt his heart flutter. They finally confessed. The world didn’t end and Dean didn’t punch him in the face. The two of them worked together and got the truck done fairly fast. Yes, they were a good team and they would make a good couple. They took each-others hands and headed out of the garage. They had a lot of lost time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this I have many more Destiel stories you can check out.


End file.
